Cedric Breaks His Sister's Leg
Cedric Breaks His Sister's Leg is the eighth episode of the "Cedric Gets Grounded" series. Cedric is forced to go out to dinner with Callie (who forces her to eat gourmet food there) after their mother is working overtime this evening and his father is attending a conference downtown and will return later. But can this night go as planned? Transcript (Fade in to the exterior of a fancy Chinese restaurant. Then cut to inside the restaurant, where people are talking and laughing - except Cedric and his sister Callie who are bickering for some reason.) CEDRIC: No,Callie, I'm not eating my food! It's gross and tastes of barf! CALLIE: Stop being so picky, Cedric! It's only liver with brussel sprouts and dumplings, with cherry tomato shavings and broccoli crème brûlée. It's fine. I paid $400 for all this, so eat it! CEDRIC: No, I hate liver and broccoli! I hate you! Why couldn't we have gone to Burger King instead? (dark side begins to form and eyes begin to turn red) CALLIE: For one thing, Burger King hasn't any real food at all; it's just fake and they lure kids with cheap plastic toys to eat lots of unhealthy food! And besides, I'm your big sister. That's why I'm telling you to eat it. CEDRIC: (at rage breaking point) NO! EAT THIS YOU RUTHLESS B----- W----!!!!! (flips table over, breaking everything on it, including Callie's leg) (CRASH——!!) CALLIE: Ow ow ow ow WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (everyone else runs up to Callie to see if she is hurt, and she was. Cedric meanwhile runs to the restroom to let his darkness out. All the customers watch as Callie screams in pain/agony.) OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW - my leg is broken and it hurts so bad - O O O O O O O O O O O O O O OH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - there's blood and bones sticking out everywhere and I think I'm gonna die - WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FELIX: Oh my God...! Alexandria, dear, call 911 because it looks so bad! ALEX (who is Rob's sister): OK... (picks up phone and dials 911 for medical services) Hello, 911? I was eating with my boyfriend at the Sum Ting Wong Chinese Restaurant on 1361 Memyford Road, when suddenly this boy with the hot-pink-with-white-stripe shirt flipped one of the tables and broke his sister's leg severely. There's blood and bones sticking out everywhere and please, come quickly, because she thinks she's going to die. OK, thanks. Bye! (Paramedics arrive on scene ready to whisk Callie to hospital, SFX: ambulance siren) PARAMEDIC: Oh dear... OK, stay calm, Ma'am. We brought an ambulance. OK this is going to hurt very badly, but we're going to lift you onto this stretcher. Ready? 1, 2, 3, Lift. (Callie cries in pain/agony again) CALLIE: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow - waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah - o o o o o o o o o o o oh - aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! PARAMEDIC: OK stay calm, Ma'am. Take a few deep breaths. We'll perform some ambulance surgery on you. You will never walk again. CALLIE: But I can't, Doctor, it's just too hard! Agagagagag - there's a liquid in my lungs - Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ow ow ow ow ow - I just can't cope with it. I'm going to die - WAAAAAAAAAAH ow ow! PARAMEDIC: OK, let's take you to the hospital trauma centre immediately! (Paramedics take Callie - now lying on stretcher - to the ambulance. Ambulance wails away, as the customers stare on in shock/concern.) NALLY: Poor Callie. I hope she gets better soon. (but then the customers turn the other way as Cedric screams like a banshee, finally getting the darkness out. Then, although it is not shown, Cedric regains consciousness, gets up, out of the bathroom and runs home) BUGGET: What was that all about, Nally? NALLY: I don't know Bugget. (cut to ambulance blaring its siren, travelling on the road - leaving the restaurant, past a supermarket, a school, then a house, before dropping off the patient at the nearest hospital.) NURSE: Great Scott, this looks really really bad! OK here we go... 1, 2, 3, lift. CALLIE: O O O O O O O O O OH - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A - It hurts so bad, waaaaah! DOCTOR: OK, Ma'am, your lungs appear to be damaged, so we must drill a chest tube on your side. I hope you're prepared for this. CALLIE: No no no no no no no! (scene is covered by screen saying "WARNING: YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE THIS!") CALLIE: (v/o) Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow - you punctured my chest, o o o o o o o o o o o o o oh - WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (the notice is gone) CALLIE: Please, no more chest tubes, aaaaaaaaaaaaaah - O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O OH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NURSE: OK, time for surgery. (TIMECARD: SOME TIME LATER...) (At home, Cedric's parents - and now handicapped sister Callie - along with his other sister Paris are disappointed with the boy's act of terror.) DIESEL: Cedric, we cannot believe you injured your sister Callie! You are grounded for a hundred years! She nearly died! That's it, you're grounded, you're grounded, you are so grounded grounded grounded! (THAT'S ALL FOLKS! See you in Episode 9: Cedric Misbehaves At Burger King!) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Episodes Category:Cedric Episodes